


Merry Christmas, Tet-chan.

by orphan_account



Series: The 12 Ships of Christmas. [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kagakuro fluff, M/M, More fluff I'm so sorry someone help me, christmas drabble, mentions of Takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas, have some /more/ fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Tet-chan.

Kuroko Tetsuya arrived home not for the first time this week in a less than chipper mood, he opened his door to the smell of Christmas, or, how he knows Christmas to smell.

As a Japanese child, Kuroko was brought up in the Buddhist religion. He had never had a Christmas until he met Kagami, who insisted on celebrating the Christian tradition as he had back in America. Kuroko’s bad mood dissipated as he took in the sudden Christmas sights and sounds.

As he explored the house he saw the many decorations strewn across the lounge room. Continuing to the bedroom, he stepped out of his clothes. He walked to the kitchen in only his underwear.

He is greeted by the sight of Kagami rocking out to Christmas music baking his second batch of gingerbread men. Careful not to be noticed (which in al l honesty wasn’t that hard.) he walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist.

 

“Merry Christmas Kagami-kun” He whispered lightly.

Kagami jumped. “Kuroko, you need to stop doing that!! I almost dropped my baking. And its Christmas eve remember? Not Christmas yet.”

Kagamis tone was serious but he had a bright smile on his face that lit up his eyes, to Kuroko nothing was more beautiful.

Kuroko took a cookie in one hand and Kagamis hand in his other and lead him to the lounge room… which looked like a bomb had hit it. Kuroko began attempting to tame the tangled tinsel and fairy lights.

One hour and 12 cookies later and the tree looked beautiful. Kagami picked Kuroko up and sat him down next to the fireplace, Kuroko had lost track of time but he knew it was late, he was about to doze off when Kagami suddenly reappeared in the lounge room with 2 mugs in his hands and a blanket draped over one of his arms.

Kuroko grabbed his mug, (which he quickly realised was warmed up Vanilla milkshake and it was surprisingly good at that.  ) and moved to the sofa.

Kagami set them up on the sofa with a blanket keeping them warm. They decide to watch The Grinch stole Christmas. By about 30 minutes in Kuroko could feel himself drifting off. When he reawakened, it was to Kagami shaking his shoulders.

“Kagami-kun, what’s wrong?”

“The movie is over, it’s almost Christmas.” He said softly.

Kuroko checked the clock it was 11:58pm.

Kuroko pulled Kagami closer to him. Connecting his lips to his own.

“Merry…” he said in between kisses as the clock ticked over to 11:59.

He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his lovers’ mouth.

“Christmas…” he said pulling up for air once again as the clock ticked over to 12:00… “Kagami-kun...”

Kagami kissed him softly on the forehead “Merry Christmas, Tet-chan.” He muttered before reconnecting their lips.

Kuroko chuckled under Kagamis kiss. “Who’ve you become Kagami-kun? Takao-kun?”

“Hmm… maybe, but a Takao that is in love with Tet-chan.”

 


End file.
